Mirror Image
by Lolligal99
Summary: Rin Kagamine has always felt a bit alone. Like there was a missing part of her that she absolutely NEEDED to survive. Who would have guessed that it would have taken a sudden accident to find what she was missing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fic, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, or anything of the sort!**

My name is Rin Kagamine, and for my whole life, I have felt there is a missing part of me. One that I could never be whole without. I would pretend it was there- in my younger years- pretend I actually had someone to talk to. You see, I was an only child, and sometimes it was hard for me to connect with others. But I soooo wanted someone to reach out to me. Someone that could be my everything. Someone that if I ran off to cry, and no one else cared, would run and find me right where I was. I had almost given up on finding that person, but I always kept that dream in my mind. Cliche? Maybe it sounds that way, but you haven't heard my story yet. Trust me. You'll understand then.

-  
It was finally Saturday. Thank goodness! This week had been especially grueling, with an essay here, and a little friend drama over there. I was just glad that I could finally settle down into a calm, stress-free weekend. So I was lying on the couch, eating a nice, juicy orange, and typing up my newest song idea. You see- writing is my way of relaxing. Go ahead- call me crazy- but for me, writing is the best therapy. Especially when it's some sort of music. Literally- my parents tell me they would wake up to me singing every morning when I was just an infant! Music is my life, and even though it sounds crazy, every time I sing, I swear I can barely hear another voice singing with me in harmony, just in the back of my mind.

So anyways, I was delving full into my do-nothing day when I got a text from my best friend.

TO: Rin Kagamine  
FROM: Gumi Megpoid  
Goin' to the pool. Wanna come with?

Of course I did! I mean, forget do-nothing day! I'd basically do anything to get out of this stuffy, quiet old house every one in a while! I knew my parents would kill me if I left without asking them first, but... they were out of town, plus I was afraid they'd say no. So I just went by impulse, and replied.

TO: Gumi Megpoid  
FROM: Rin Kagamine  
Yeah! Your parents picking me up?

TO: Rin Kagamine  
FROM: Gumi Megpoid  
Yep, be ready in 10

She didn't have to tell me twice! I ran up to my room and threw on my orange and yellow onepeice, white cover-up, and flip-flops, and was ready to go in five minutes flat. I waited on my porch swing for the rest of the time, swinging my feet back and forth and humming some song I had stuck in my head.

Soon, Gumi's mom pulled up, and I got in the backseat next to my green-haired friend.

"Hey Mrs. Megpoid. Thank you so much for giving me a ride." I said. I always try to be polite to my friends' parents. They always have seemed to deem me an acceptable friend, and as long as I can keep that as my image, my parents are happy.

"Oh, no problem Rin! Anytime!" Gumi's mom replied.

Gumi and I carried on some idle chit-chat until we finally arrived at the community pool. Gumi's mom went off to put some stuff in a locker, as the two of us began to wade out into the nice, cool water. I swam to the center of the pool with energetic strides, taking in the calminng scene. Calming, that is, until Leon and his possy showed up. They were that one abnoxious group of teens every high-school has, that you hear coming before you see them. Leon and his friends are only freshman, like me, but they somehow already think they rule the school. Worst part is, they've always had it out for me. As soon as I heard them, I tried to duck down under the water before they saw me, but it was too late.

"Hey Rinny-chan!" Leon shouted across the pool, as if he was superior. "What are you doing here?"

He hadn't been there ten seconds and I already wanted to kill him.

"Why?" I question. "Do you own the place now?"

Leon and his friends got in the water , and were gradually getting closer to us.

"Oh, so cute Rinny." Leo said, his devious smile thickening. "Trying to act bigger than us."

"Hmm. Is that what I'm doing? Cause I'm really not sure that I'M the poser in this equation."

Leon and his crew were standing right in front of me now. Some of the delinquents were snickering, but Leon just kept that smile- which I hated so much- plastered to his face. I could tell that he was fuming on the inside though.

"I don't know Rin." Leon said in an overly-sweet tone, as he reached out and touched my cheek, and I resisted the urge to backhand him. Then he continued, with a rougher tone. "But at least my bark matches my bite." At the same time he spoke the last word, two of is friends grabbed my arms, and I struggled to get away from their grip.

"Gumi!" I yelled, only to turn around and see that they were holding her back too.

"Let's see how your pride feels now Kagamine!" Leon yelled.

I looked desperately up at the lifeguard's chair, but no one was on duty. Then, before I knew what was happening, the two boys plunged my head down into the water, and held it there. I thrashed around, trying to get them to loosen their grip, but to no avail. I was running out of air, and within seconds, my lungs were burning. I heard Gumi scream my name, and Leon laugh menacingly. Those where the last two things I heard before it all started to go black, and somewhere in my clouded subconscious, I felt two arms grab me gently.

**Please rate and review! I would love any comments or suggestions. Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much! I couldn't believe how quickly I got a response for the first chapter! I really hope you liked it. In this chapter, you'll sort of see more of where the story is going, but it's still just the beginning!**

**Thank you Hazelholly and sapphireillusion for you reviews! Glad you liked the beginning!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid in any way, sort, or fashion, although I wish I did. (Don't we all?!)**

When you're drowning, it often takes a stronger toll on your mind than you're body. The amount of fear of course is indescribable. You don't know if you will see the next day- or the next minute for that matter. But even bigger than that, you wonder how you will be remembered. If this is really it, will the whole town from that point on remember you as no more than "that girl who drowned"? Who never got a chance at life. Will newspaper headlines be the world's last memory of you? Will they even speak the truth?

I completely expected to die. But the strangest thing happened- I didn't.

Now, you're probably expecting me to wake up on the concrete next to the pool, after being resuscitated. Or maybe in a cold, sterile hospital room, hooked up to complicated machines. Although those seem like the most likely results, they are nowhere near the reality. I could have never imagined what actually happened, and whose eyes would be staring back down at me as my own slowly fluttered open.

Cerulean blue. As bright as crystal. That's how some people would describe his eyes, which were now clearly marked with concern. I know this, because those eyes were identical to mine.

"A-are you okay?" he asked me, with a voice high for a boy who appeared to be around my age.

I coughed up a bit of water, and slowly gained my bearings. My first solid thought was that I was dreaming, because I was no longer at the pool, and there were no familiar faces in sight. My hand brushed some of the land I was laying on. Sand. I picked some up in my shaky hand and examined it. It felt real, not hazy like my dreams always were. Where the heck was I, and why?

I looked back up at the boy and remembered his question. I felt fine, that is, for someone who almost drowned. My lungs were no longer burning, and my thoughts were getting clearer. But I still could not think of any logical explanation of why I was where I was.

So I answered in the best way I could at the moment. "I don't really know." I managed a half smile, which seemed to releave the boy a little bit.

"Well, at least you're breathing again." he said, chuckling nervously. "Glad I took CPR classes."

I blushed a bit, realizing he had been pressing his lips on mine seconds ago. I also realized his awkward position hovering over me, and my blush spread.

"Oh!" he said, noticing the cause of my embarrassment, and moving. "Sorry about that."

I laughed a bit. "No need to apologize. You saved my life after all."

"Oh, right." He said, chuckling dumbly as if he had just remembered that. Wow...

I leaned up against a tree, and further surveyed the scene around me. One thing was for sure- this was definitely no community pool. From the looks of it, there where several hundred people along the shore and in the water, which was sparkling in the noon-day sun.

"May I ask, where are we?" I questioned, genuinely confused.

He gave me a weird look, surveying my face. When he saw that I was being serious, he answered. "Ridaflo Bay."

I gave him a doubting look. He had to be messing with me. "You mean Florida Bay?"

"No." He said, squinting his eyes at the water in front of him. "Ridaflo. I'm pretty sure I know the name of the area where I've lived my whole life."

Looking at him, it definitely showed. His skin was tan from long hours in the sun, and his hair- though it was the same shade as mine, had obviously sun-derived highlights. Just like the ones I got in the summer, the season when I practically lived outside.

I made a decision then and there. I was going to be completely honest with this boy. No matter how crazy he will think I am, I've got to figure out how I got here.

"I've never heard of Ridaflo Bay. Never in my life. But I do live in inland Florida. That's where I almost drowned."

I continued telling him my story, and though the boy was obviously confused by what I was saying, he listen contently.

When I finished, I smacked my forehead with the palm of my head. "Oh yeah. I never told you my name did I?" I asked. He shook his head, still processing what I had just told him.

"My name is Rin. Rin Kagamine." I said.

His eyes widened as he turned to look at me. "Wait, can you repeat that?" He said, as if making sure he heard correctly.

"Uh, sure." I said nonchalantly, not sure why my name was so surprising. "Rin Kagamine."

The boy looked at me. "Rin, my name is Len Kagamine. Other than you, I've only met two other Kagamines in my life. They are both related to me."

I looked up at him to meet his glance. At that moment, we both new that something was up. I said what we were both thinking.

"So, am I?" I asked, with a shaky voice.

Len looked down at the sand below him, running his fingers across it delicately. He let out a long sigh before speaking again. "Oh, Rin. Seems like we have a lot of things to figure out."

We exchanged unsure smiles, not having any idea of what was ahead of us, or the reality that we'd soon discover. And it was all just beginning.

Heck, I still didn't know how I got here.

**How do YOU think she got there? Is she related to Len? What's happening back home?**

**Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! More things are slowly beginning to unravel, along with more character development. This chapter is narrated by Len, and it was pretty fun to write. Hope you like it!**

**I' d like to thank my reviewers and followers for continuing to support this story. You, are the ones that motivate me to keep writing!**

**Oh yeah, and I still don't own Vocaloid.**

_I think I just experienced the craziest half hour of my life._ I thought, as I walked with Rin along the shore of the most crowded beach in the Ridaflo Bay area, trying to sort this out. And believe me, I had been through plenty of crazy events on that very same beach. Like when some elderly tourist mistook me for Hannah Montana (I don't know how), or when I was so dehydrated and delusional that I attacked a group of seagulls. (Don't judge). But this- this topped the list.

And Rin probably thought I was some sort of hero. Sorry to disappoint, but I'm nothing close. I didn't even save her for the right reasons. I was just trying to impress some hot girl I saw on the beach. I never thought I was saving the life of my supposed long-lost sister! But then I had noticed that her hair and eyes matched mine, and when she told me her story, and then her name, that sealed the deal. We had to be related somehow.

"Florida, huh?" I asked for about the third time, still not convinced.

"Yes, Len." she replied in a frustrated tone that I found pretty cute. "You still don't believe me?"

"It's not that. I've just honestly never heard of that place in my life. Are you sure you're not still water-logged?" I said, just to get a rise out of her.

She just turned and glared at me.

"I was just kidding." I assured her holding my hands up in defense. "So, do you think you should call your parents now?"

"I guess." Rin said with a tired sigh.

I pulled out my phone and offered it for her to use. She plugged in some numbers, then her breath caught. She just stared at the phone for a while, then turned the phone so I could see it.

The number she plugged in was already in my contacts under mom and dad.

"Len," she begun, obviously as freaked out as I was now. "what are your parents' names?"

"My dad's name is Lee. My mom's is Jolene. And yours?" I inquired.

Rin thought over this a minute before she responded. "My Mom's name is Leah, and my dad's name is Joe."

This sounded strange, and it took me a second to realize why. "Our parents names are the same but opposite. Wait no... that sounds weird. What I mean is-"

"No, I get it." Rin cut me off. "Like my mom's name is Leah, the feminine version of Lee. And my dad's name is Joe, the masculine version of Jolene."

I nodded in response. "But... what does that mean? How does it explain anything?"

Rin shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe we're just over-analyzing this, I mean, that doesn't have to have anything to do with us, right?"

I shrugged. All this thinking was straining me. Then I realized the obvious answer to her question. "That has everything to do with us, Rin. If my parents' number exists in place of your parents' number, then my parents would also exist in place of yours. But how is that possible? We're both here. And-"

"Ah!" she cut me off again, suddenly dropping to the ground. "This is all too much. So. darn. overwhelming." And it was obvious that she was overwhelmed.

"Oh, Rin." I said, concerned. "Are you okay?"

She just let out a tired huff, and sat there all balled up like a sad kitten.

I looked around, and saw that several people were staring at us, not sure what to think of the girl in the fetal position looking hopeless, and the boy with similar physical features standing next to her, not sure what to do.

"Rin, seriously." I said, growing a bit impatient. "People are staring at us."

No response. I nudged Rin lightly, urging her to move. I sighed irritably. "What, do you want me to carry you?"

I was just being sarcastic, but as soon as those words left my mouth, Rin nodded and reached her arms up to me, like a toddler. A little taken aback, I bent down to lift her up. "Well, I did offer." I grumbled.

Then, all of a sudden, it was as if I was her Oniisan, who she had known her whole life. I carried her awkwardly across the beach, as she smiled peaceful, laid her head against my chest, and reached one hand up to play with my hair. Well, at least I was making her happy. But still it was hard to believe that the girl that had been theorizing and using big words just minutes ago was now acting half her age.

Oh, Len, I thought to myself. How on earth did you manage to turn your sister into a kitten?

**(By the way, for those who don't know, Oniisan is the Japanese honorific for big brother. I just thought that using that term sort of added to the tone there.)**

**So, what did you think? I thought adding Len's POV in here would lighten things up just a bit. Did it work? Tell me what you think. I have pretty much a solid plan of how I want the plot to unfold, but if you have any suggestions I'd be open to them. After all, that's why I'm sharing my stories on here; to get the opinions of all you talented writers out there. ;) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long, I've just been extremely busy with school, combined with writer's block and procrastination. -_-' But it's quite a bit longer to make up for the lateness hopefully!

But anyways, thanks to a little inspiration from one of my epic friends, and a 12:00 a.m. eureka moment, I pulled through! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and HOPEFULLY, I will update sooner next time!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Vocaloid.

I see my best friend in a hospital bed as I peer through the small rectangular window. For a few hours, the doctors haven't been sure what to do, except to keep oxygen to her lungs. Her parents showed up just a few minutes ago, obviously frantic. Apparently, they had been in New York on business. Rin hadn't bothered to mention this to me. I see a nurse stick an IV in her arm, and grimace. She hated needles. When it was time for us to get our yearly physical, we'd make appointments the same day, so I'd be there to hold her hand when she got her shots.

It was sort of silly, since we were 14, but Rin still always insisted. If someone wasn't holding her hand when she got a shot she would have a panic attack, almost acting like a completely different person. I allowed myself a small chuckle, knowing that if she was feeling like herself she would be clinging to the nurse now, like a wet, distraught cat that had just jumped out of a bath. But because of a few ignorant, conceited twits, Rin isn't herself.

She isn't herself at all, and who knows if she ever will be again.

"It's so beautiful!' Rin exclaimed, looking around the small, beach alcove, surrounded by palm trees. It was my secret hideout, if you will, but I had decided it might cheer her up to let her see it. I always came here when I had a lot on my mind that I needed to sort out, or when I just felt like blocking out the rest of the world. When I needed to escape.

"You think so?" I asked. She nodded, smiling. "Then follow me, I want to show you something." I said, grabbing her arm and leading her a little further through the leafy trees, until we got to a tall, wooden fort.

"Wow!" she gasped, her blue eyes sparkling. "Did you build this?"

"Yeah." I replied. "A couple years ago. You wanna climb up? The view's great."

I was barely done talking before she started climbing up the ladder excitedly. I stood on the ground for a second, just so I'd be there to catch her if she fell. Once she was safe on the top, I climbed up behind her.

Up in the "crows' nest" as I called it, you could see the waves crash on the sandy shore below. A light breeze blew, causing Rin's golden locks to sway slightly out of place. We both stood there silently for a while, just taking it all in, momentarily forgetting the confusion that had been looming over us.

"Len?" She addressed me, snapping me out of my trance.

I looked at her and smiled. "Yes, Rin?"

"I don't mean to be invasive, but what is the bandage on your arm for?" She asked curiously.

I looked down at the waterproof bandage on my arm, a bit caught off guard. I quickly remembered what I was supposed to say. "Oh, I was injured the other day. Playing volleyball with a few guys on the beach. Nothing serious, just a pretty nasty bruise. It'll heal up though."

"Oh." she said, returning her eyes to the sunset, day turning to night already. Then I remembered something.

"Um, Rin. My dad is probably expecting me home by now. I'll need to go eat dinner with him. But... what about you?"

She looked of into space for a moment, thinking. "Well, I'm still not exactly sure how to get home, so I guess I could stay here in the fort tonight." Then she quickly added. "I mean, only if that's alright with you!"

"Yeah, of course." I replied. "So, I guess I could try to sneak some food and blankets out here to you, but it might be a while."

"That's okay. Thank you so much for letting me stay here though." She said, very gratefully. But I could tell she was hungry. And the cold breeze was getting harsher with the creeping night.

"No problem." I said with a warm smile. "I'll try to hurry." I began carefully climbing down the ladder. As soon as I got a fair distance away from the fort, I started sprinting towards my house. My dad was not going to be happy with me for spending so much time out without his permission.

I caught my breath, reaching my front door, then tried to collect myself as I turned the nob. When I walked in, there was my dad, sitting at the kitchen table alone, his brow furrowing after hearing me enter. He didn't turn to look at me right away, just spoke. "Where have you been, Len?" His tone was stone cold, neutral from emotion. For now.

"I went to the beach to hang out today. It was a beautiful day, and so-"

He cut me off with a harsher tone. "I don't want your excuses, Len. You didn't tell me where you went. And you've been gone all day."

I clenched my jaw. Why did he have to do this every time I went out? He should know by now that staying in the house drives me stir crazy. My mom works all the time, as a traveling news reporter, so she is almost never home. And my dad just sits around all day, writing screenplays or war plans or whatever; I'm not really sure. But that's only when he isn't too busy yelling at me. "Dad, don't you think you could trust me a little bit more than this? Enough to go out on my own for a while every once in a while. The beach only is a few minutes away."

He stands up from his seat abruptly, balling up his fists. "No, Len. I don't believe I can. You have violated my trust too many times before, and you know that your mother and I have to keep a closer watch on you now.

I close my eyes, knowing what he is refering to. Knowing what he has never been able to let me live down. Or at least his excuse. I slipped up- fine, I'll admit that much. But I also know that he's hated me long before that. "You know I have turned it around since then. You know I'm not getting into that crap ever again. I've learned my lesson. All you're doing is reminding me of it."

"Damn right I am!" My dad exclaims, getting more infuriated. "Why should I let you forget, you little whore?!" He slams me into a wall, and I prepare myself for the harsh ruetine I have had to become accustomed to. For the next half hour I will be his punching bag.

His hard fist pounds repeatedly against my jaw, my chest, and my arm. The one he didn't bang up the other day. The one I didn't lie to poor, innocent Rin about. Rin, who was shivering, hungry, miles from home right now. Rin, who probably didn't have to come home to this kind of crap whenever her father felt like taking his anger out on her. Then again, she would never deserve anything like this.

My father kept me pushed up to the wall with one arm as he slipped off his belt with the other. As I braced my self for the first lash, I tried to tell myself that I deserved this. But did I really? I wasn't sure. _Another blow._ But it didn't matter. _And another._ I was going to have to deal with this anyway. As the lashes got harsher, I willed myself not to cry out in pain. That would only make him more angry.

Five_ more._ I cringed, tilting my head back against the wall. My dad chuckled maliciously. "Yes, I hope it hurts. I hope it hurts like Hell. Or, in other words, the place you deserve to be." And I just stand there, taking the words, the pain. What else am I supposed to do? I can't fight back. So I just take it all for another ten minutes.

Then I collapse to the ground. "Weakling." He mutters, but he drops his belt and walks up to his room, locking it and leaving me crumpled on the ground like a broken piece of china. There is now another fresh bruise on the arm opposite to the one that was already bruised, a welt on my cheek from a blow aimed too high, and my whole body aches. How will I explain this to Rin? Would she even understand? After a while, when the pain has gone away just a little, I pull myself up some. I need to get back to Rin.

Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for those following and reviewing, and please continue telling me what you think! See you in Chapter 5!


End file.
